vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
NiGHTS
|-|NiGHTS= |-|Christmas NiGHTS= Summary NiGHTS is a first level Nightmaren from the Night Dimension and the main protagonist of the NiGHTS franchise. Created by Wizeman to serve under him, NiGHTS rose up against his master and, teaming up with multiple children who stumbled upon his realm, defeats Wizeman and raises the children's' self-confidence. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C, possibly 2-B Name: NiGHTS Origin: NiGHTS (franchise) Gender: Varies, sometimes referred to as male or gender-neutral Age: Unknown Classification: Nightmaren, Archetype Of The Shadows And a Jester (According To Yuji Naka) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Immortality (Type 1 and 8; Wizeman and his creations can't be destroyed as long as darkness exists within the hearts of men), Flight and Spaceflight, Magic, Portal Creation, Black Hole Creation, Self teleportation and teleportation of objects, Energy Manipulation (can manipulate lunar energy), Summoning, Jewelry Manipulation, Fusionism via Dualize (can assimilate one's body with his own), Light Manipulation, Decent-Strong Dream Manipulation, Telepathy, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; doesn't need to breathe underwater or the void of space), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiation (Can fight in the void of space), and Mind Control Along with Mind Manipulation (Can resist Wizeman's will despite being created by him, Can influence other's thoughts to a lesser realist level at lowest and their psyche and very consciousness at best and has been shown to have abilities relative to Wizeman), Conceptual Manipulation (Likely Type 2. Manipulation/Changing/Harming objects of Jung's archetypes and the collective conscious/unconscious which are mostly/nearly/completely transcendent of reality, Conceptual Anchoring: Can survive the destruction of all Nightmarens and Wizeman despite being in sync/linked/chained to their existence), Immortality (Type 8: NiGHTS seems to be able to live forever on his own self and even without that as a last resort of life he relies on the minds and nightmares/dreams of others to live, which is said to allow him to live for a long time), Creation, Reality Warping, and perhaps Pocket Reality Manipulation (As NiGHTS, Nightopians, Nightmarens and the like can create Spaces/Realms/Dreams/Worlds/Environments/Spaces with no set shape) Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level (Defeated Wizeman multiple times, who created the Dream World, which visibly contains a multitude of star systems and was stated to be an entire parallel universe next to the Waking World and have its own flow of time. It also contains countless worlds known as "Dream Worlds" for each and ever living human in Waking World formed from their unconscious. Each dream world has shown starry skies, nebulae, and galaxies. It was stated that Wizeman was going to destroy the Dream World, when the latter is made up of many different visitors' own separate worlds. Wizeman also has complete control over, and created, Nightmare, a dimension of void where people with bad dreams end up in, and can manipulate, bend, and reshape it as he pleases) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of lifting people and objects four times her size, all varying in respective weight) Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal, possibly Multiversal Durability: At least Low Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level (Withstood hits from Wizeman) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Several meters via energy manipulation. At least multiversal, possibly multiversal via teleportation. Standard Equipment: Persona Masks Intelligence: Gifted (Even without any special training, he is an adept combatant able to fight the very being who created him) Weaknesses: Somewhat gullible. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Manipulation:' NiGHTS is capable of bending and firing energy. He can fire bolts of purple energy, summon diamonds that shoot energy beams, and fire a laser of moonlight from the moon. *'Paraloops:' NiGHTS can create portals and black holes, both named "Paraloops". These can suck things in and transport matter and organisms over various locations. *'Shapeshifting:' Whether done with the use of Persona Masks or not, NiGHTS can freely turn into objects, creatures and back. Examples include bobsleds, rockets, dragons, dolphins, boats, rollercoasters, racecars, speedboats and jetplanes. He can also curl up in a ball and preform a technique similar to Sonic's Spin Dash. *'Drill Dash:' NiGHTS spins into a spiral or a screw and rams forwards. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sega Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Portal Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Fusionism Users Category:Light Users Category:Dream Users Category:Telepaths Category:NiGHTS (Franchise) Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Archie Category:Lunar Users Category:Tier 2